Resident Evil 1 TWISHB
by Rika Croft
Summary: Another in "The Way it Should Have Been" series. This one is based on the first Resident Evil game/novel. It basically just focues more on character development most obviously Chris, and Jill , and relationship development. Rating is just to be safe.


Resident Evil 1 (TWISHB)

**Chapter 1:**

Jill Valentine rolled over in her bed as she heard her phone ring.

'ring' 'ring' 'ring'

"Alright, alright," complained Jill, as the sound of the phone was starting to give her a migraine. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. 'Who the hell could be calling this early?' She wondered, realising that it was most likely work.

Jill worked for S.T.A.R.S, the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad of the Racoon City Police Department. She hadn't been working there long, only about a month, but she had realised by now that if she was getting a call from work at 1:00am, then it was defiantly for a reason. She remembered that the bravo team had gone in on a field mission earlier that day.

'Something must have gone wrong,' thought Jill, immediately beginning to worry about her comrades. The Bravo team was always sent in on the simple missions, and this was one of the simplest: survey the Arkley woods for any signs of missing hikers. Jill wondered what could have happened to the Bravos. The Alpha team was only sent out if the Bravo's called for some serious backup.

'Or didn't call in at all,' thought Jill ominously. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that the phone was still ringing.

"Shit," she mumbled as she picked up the phone.

"Jill, it's Wesker," said the voice on the other line. Albert Wesker was the Alpha team captain. He was cold, and anti-social, but he was one hell of a soldier. Jill admired him for his composed manner on the battlefield; he was always able to calmly assess any situation at hand and come up with a precise and calculated plan of action. But, now Jill was hearing a different edge to Wesker's voice. It sounded like... anxiety maybe.

'But why would he be anxious?' thought Jill, 'unless what happened to the Bravo's was much worse than what I had thought.'

"Wesker," she replied trying to impress the captain with her calm, when really she was apprehensive on the inside, "what's going on?"

"We haven't heard anything from Bravo team since they went into their mission," He stated, "We've tried to contact them, but they haven't responded. We've decided to send Alpha in to investigate what happened. We'll be leaving at 0300 hours I expect you to be here in an hour so that we can prepare."

Jill listened intently as she was told the news.

'So, the bravos _are_ in trouble,' she thought, 'God I hope it was just Richard being his usually stupid self and forgetting to report back.' But she had a feeling that something more was going on; something _much_ more.

"I'll be there," Said Jill immediately after Wesker had finished. She hung up the phone and flopped back into the bed thinking about her friends and how she hoped to God that they were alright.

***

Across the city, Chris Redfield had just received the same phone call. He had listened patiently as Wesker had relayed the situation. After he had ended the phone call with Wesker, Chris immediately got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for work.

As Chris stood in the shower, the hot water steaming around him, he tried to focus his thoughts. Right now his mind was in a jumble. He thought about what Wesker had said, but he just couldn't quite get to grips with the fact that his friends were in danger. Chris had been a part of the S.T.A.R.S. for 2 maybe 3 years now. He couldn't remember. Ever since he had gotten kicked out of the Air Force, the S.T.A.R.S. had become his new permanent residence.

Chris had been given many offers to advance within the force, but he had refused all of them. The main reason was Albert Wesker. Wesker was one of the toughest and most effective Captains Chris had ever seen. The way he figured it, he could learn ten times more from Wesker in three years, than he could from anyone else in twice that amount of time. The other reason that he stayed was because of his team. The Bravo's and the Alpha's were like his family.

Thinking about family Chris remembered back to the incident of his parents' deaths. He was 18 at the time; Claire was only 11. Claire was the last remaining member of his family; she was his life. But, Claire was away at College and, next to her, the guys were the next best thing he had. Another reason why he stayed in S.T.A.R.S. was because of Jill Valentine. Ever since Jill had joined the force, he had, had kind of a thing for her. The guys had their suspicion, but he always turned them down. Jill on the other hand was blissfully unaware, and he intended to keep in that way. Besides, he had a strict rule: co-workers are OFF LIMITS! He never really had to enforce this too much, until of course Jill joined the team.

Chris tried his best to wipe the image of Jill from his mind and concentrate on the situation at hand. His friends were in possible danger and he had to help them. So what the hell was he still doing standing in the shower. Chris immediately turned off the water and got out of the shower. After drying off he dressed in his standard S.T.A.R.S. attire and looked at the clock. It blinked a bright red '01:30' but he didn't care if he was early. That way he would be able to get all the information instead of sitting around and wondering what was going on.

After making up his mind, Chris grabbed his keys and was out the door.

***

It was 1:45 and Jill was running late. After the call from Wesker, she had sat in her bed thinking for some time. She mostly thought about the Bravo's. She worried about them, especially the new recruit, Rebecca Chambers. She was the youngest member of the S.T.A.R.S. at only 18. She wasn't much of a shot, but Jill new that Rebecca was brave and the best medic out there. She hoped that they were all alright.

Other than Bravo, the main thing that Jill thought about was Chris Redfield. Chris was her co-worker and her friend, but sometimes Jill wanted them to be more. Ever since her first day, Jill had always been physically attracted to Chris; hell, who wasn't. But as she worked with him she realised that there was a lot more to Chris then his looks. Jill saw that he was funny, sweet, courageous, and at times (who was she kidding, most of the time) he was really annoying (but in a loving way of course 3– Rika). Even though Jill had to admit to herself that she was probably in love with Chris, there was nothing she could... scratch that... would, do about it. Whenever Jill talked to Chris she always got the feeling that he wasn't interested. It's not that Jill was afraid of rejection; she just hated to imagine how awkward it would be for both of them if things didn't work out, especially considering the fact that they worked together (shudder).

Jill pulled into the parking lot of the Racoon Police Department (RPD). Even though it was early in the morning almost all of the parking spaces were full.

'There's no time to rest when evil's a foot,' thought Jill sarcastically. She drove over to the section of the parking lot reserved for S.T.A.R.S. and pulled into her slot. She checked her watch and noticed that she had five minutes to get to the office before Wesker bit her head off.

Jill shut off the engine and practically jumped out of her seat in her hurry to get to the office on time. She knew that they didn't have time to waste, and that by being late; she was only taking away from the little time they had to save to Bravo team. Although she was really hoping that no saving would be necessary.

Pulling open the large, glass doors, Jill sprinted though the main entrance, down the huge lobby, and up the stairs. She noticed that many people were staring at her, but she didn't really care, she had more pressing matters at hand. The S.T.A.R.S. office was coming into view, and Jill lunged for the door. She practically expected to see the Bravo team waving at her and laughing, telling her that it was just a stupid mistake, but all that Jill saw when she opened the door, was a grim looking group of Alphas waiting for their orders.

Jill was breathing heavily as she carefully walked into the room.

***

Chris looked around the room. Everyone was there, except for Jill. 'What's keeping her?' he wondered, they only had 2 minutes until 02:00 and everyone was really anxious to get informed and get going. Barry was standing in the corner by his desk and currently playing around with the barrel of his most beloved Colt Python .375 magnum revolver. Sometimes Chris wondered if Barry loved that gun more than his own family, but he knew that, that could never be true. Ever since Chris joined the team, Barry had taken him in as one of his own. Family barbeques, dinners, vacations, you name it and Chris had been a part of it. He was even in one of their family portraits! Looking at Barry now, Chris knew that he was really worried about the Bravos. Although Barry looked like a bear on the outside, he was a real softie at heart.

The digital clock silently turned from 02:58 to 02:59 as Jill came bolting through the door, spouting apologies. She looked dead tired as she slumped over to her desk and heaved herself into her chair. As she turned to glance at Chris, he gave her a thumbs up and a silent 'good job.' She glared back at him for the sarcastic comment, but remained silent. She didn't want to hold up the investigation any longer.

"Now that Jill has so wonderfully graced us with her presence," started Wesker, the anxiety from his voice a distant memory, "we'd like to get on with what we came here for." At his words, everyone in the room became completely serious. Barry had stopped fiddling with his gun and was now staring intently at the projector screen while both Jill and Chris now had grave looks on their faces.

* * *

Alrighty, so another story in my The Way it Should Have Been series. I know I'm not even close to being finished the other one *sigh*, but I had this written from a while back so I thought I'd post it up. It has a lot less research involved and is alot more of my own creative input in the specific details which is awesome and can either mean one of two things:

1. I will be more tempted to write new chapters

Or

2. It will take me a whole lot longer to think up what to write

Both most likely. Also, the chapters are gonna end up being a lot shorter too. I know that style is a little crude as well. It's not generally the way I like to write, but I thought that it fit much better with the style of the story (I was kinda mimicking the style of the author of the novels). But, yeah, sorry if anyone really hates it lol. So this was basically a pointless rant, just thought I'd put it up though :D. Hope you guys like the story.


End file.
